


Corpse Curse

by FurryGohan



Category: American Horror Story, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game), Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Summary: What would happen if notorious serial killer Michael Myers and mama’s boy Jason Voorhees met?
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees
Kudos: 7





	Corpse Curse

It was Halloween 1981 in haddonfield illinois and Michael was stalking two teenager teens outside their window on the roof into the room. The boy was taking of the girl’s panties and the girl was moaning, the boy put his hands and ran them all up and down the girls inner thigh and thats why she was moaning bc it really turns chicks on. Through the holes of the mask that he wore he could see them about to have sex, you see, Michael was a virgin... he has always been fascinated by sex but never by man and female always and only by homosexual sex. When he was a kid he used to watch it and stare at them like he stares at them now but just a little bit more intensely. 

What Michael Myers didn’t know is that their house was actually a cabin in camp crystal lake. he could fintlu hear the whisper of the girl saying "come cuisine on this crystal cunt and so the boyfriend did. If he looked closely he could see the precum dripping from his cock aching to be buried inside of the hairy vagina, remember this is the 80’s so their bushes were literal gardens that could host critters in them like crabs. 

Michael gripped the knife in his hand even harder than the guy was trying not to cum within the first 10 seconds of being inside of her, Michael was so sick of this so he prepared to smash himself through the window to murder these guys but all of the sudden the girl moaned and Michael got scared. So he stopped. But little did he know the stalker was being stalked by the stalker of crystal camp lake called Jason Voorhees. Jason rolled his one undeformed eye and went and killed them. Michael was so surprised he asked Jason "who are you." Jason responded best he could "Jason" "nice to meet u Jason im Michael" said Michael Myers. "mihhkull?" "yeah" "ok" "Jason have u ever had sex? have you ever put your penis in a girl? have you ever had a baby?" "no" "wanna try?" "ok" "Jason i have to tell you something" "ok" "im a virgin" . . . . "yhour uh virjih ?" "yeah" "ok" Michael Myers walked into the house his heart was lb-ing so hard; he was a virgin! Michael had never told anyone this but his cock was so fucking massive and veiny and thick and long and wide in diameter; he was a shower not a grower. When his penis gets hard, it literally thickens into an oak tree. His penis was beautiful and full of his man milk that had been trapped in his big bulging balls for over 6 months. He needed release. 

Jason walked over to the dead girl’s body and picked it up and dropped it. Jason took his hockey mask off revealing his deformed face which Michael, Michael didn’t really have an expression. Jason grabbed the girl by her necked and ripped off all off her hair with his bear strength (the sound off that got Michael really hard) and then Jason formed his hand into a fist and punched a hole right through the girls mouth. Michael was a bit confused as to why he did that, but his throbbing cock needed air, so he unzipped his mechanic’s suit’s zipper, revealing his huge fucking phallus. It was massive, Jason was in shock, his mouth filled with saliva and it poured out of his ugly ass mouth. Jason’s machete was 12 inches so he went to go measure Michaels cock. It went past Jason’s machete, so it was 14 inches. wow. 14 inches of fucking fun. Jason gave the tip of it a little kiss before he stood up to take his pants off. He took his pants off revealing his penis. His penis was thick (like Michaels) but it was a bit different. You see, jason’s face wasn’t the only thing that was deformed (so was his penis). His foreskin looked to have been melded so that it completely covered the tip, the slit wasn’t even visible. So how did he pee Michael wondered. On the back side of his penis, there was a long slit-seemingly man-made- that was deep enough it went inside the penis. Michael asked how Jason pees and he gave him a showcase, Jason peed for him and instead of coming out of the tip, it all fell through the long slit on the back of his dick. No wonder Jason’s shoes were so smelly. After studying his cock a bit longer, Jason went and grabbed the girl by the head and literally shoved Michael’s cock through the mouth hole. Michaels cock was so long that approximately 6-7 inches were sticking out the other end covered in blood. With the girl hanging off of michaels cock by her mouth, everything was set. Jason got onto his knees and got on eye level with the cock. 

Jason started to lick some of the blood off of michaels cock. Michael’s heart was THUMPING. he was like thinking "im abt to get head" and head was he about to get! Jason slid his mouth over michael’s penis, engulfing it entirely. ‘Wow’ Michale thought, ‘he’s clearly had some practice’. and this was true. Jason likes to suck the feet of his victims, hairy or not (tho it probably was bc men don’t shave their feet and its fucking disgusting), he would stick the whole foot in his mouth, thats a lot. As Jason slid michales cock in and out of his mouth, Michael started to moan. It was really hot, it was heavy panting and heaving mixed with the monster high theme song. Michael could feel himself edging closer to that 6 month RELEASE!! but not yet. Jason wasn’t done. He wanted to feel michael inside of him. Jason stopped, michael said why he didnt respond. Instead he got up and bent over the bed, revealing his also deformed asshole. His hole was totally hairless because it was straight up charred. when Jason licked his thick finger to stick it inside of himself to prepare his hole for Michaels WRECKoning, Michael could hear the crunch of the crisp charcoal black skin flake off around his hole and fall to the floor like a petal falls. Michael was appalled... at how he hadn’t stuck his cock in. Without any hesitation, Michael flung Jason’s hand aside from outside his hole and stuck the 6-7 inches that was poking out from the other side of the girls head into Jason’s hole. Jason whimpered. Michael liked that. Even though Michael was a virgin, he was a pro fucker, he fucked Jason like he had never fucked anyone before and Jason moaned loud like a man. With every thrust, the girls head smacked against Jason’s ass, more and more flakes of scorched flesh fell off, revealing the pink skin of Jason’s ass. Michael was so turned on he couldnt help it but all the sudden he heard Jaosn say smthn "moh... moh pleah!! i wahn moh! deepuh! hahduh! moh pleah mikkhul moh!" Hearing these words sent some sort of adrenaline rush through michael. He stopped thrusting for just a second and lifted his hands and striked them down at the girls head, shattering her skull into pieces, causing Michaels big fucking dick to be free. He plunged the 7-8 remaining inches into Jason and and Jason yelped out in pure white hot pleasure. You see, with ever victim jason killed, be stuck their g-spot inside his asshole, it was like a ritual for mommy, so when i tell u that man was in so much pleasure, he was in so much pleasure. Jason eventually couldn’t hold it, and he dropped his seed all over the floor, the seed was white with specs of black and red, probably, not long after Michael was at his breaking point, he grabbed Jason by the thighs and gave one last plunge into him and went so far he heard some stuff tear and a few g spots popping and ripping. He released gallons of himself into Jason, and he was beat. 

Muchael fell onto the floor with jason and he looked at him and said trick or treat

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote some of this based off of experiences my mom had in her life
> 
> hope u enjoy reading- furrygohan


End file.
